Analytical methods in use in clinical laboratories have been evaluated. New methods and instrumentation have been studied and effects of drugs on test values determined. The results from work conducted during this Fiscal year improved our knowledge about drug interference with tests, the mechanism for negative interference by drugs, the effect of changing calibration materials for a high volume analyzer, and properties of four protein assays for the determination of human serum protein fractions.